File cabinets are well-known useful devices for storing and organizing materials, particularly various types of files. File cabinets come in different styles but generally have a flat bottom, top and sides and have 2, 3, 4 or more drawers or compartments. A device of such a shape and size is rather cumbersome to move. Moreover, even a two-drawer legal or letter size file cabinet that is substantially filled with files is surprisingly heavy, making such a filled file cabinet very difficult and awkward for one person to move without assistance.
Various devices are known to transport articles, including file cabinets. One type of file cabinet dolly is known which, although adjustable, requires the use of nuts and bolts and tools to adjust for different width file cabinets. In addition, the frame pieces which define the rectangular open frame are welded at the corners and thus relatively expensive to manufacture.
A file cabinet dolly or caddy is needed which is simple in design, economical to construct, easy to assemble and which can be easily adjusted to accommodate different size file cabinets without the use of tools.